Triángulo
by DarkAngelKiller
Summary: La relación de Kirito y Asuna ha decaido bastante, a la vida de Asuna llega un chico que resultó ser en realidad su mejor amigo de la infancia. El es Hashiyan, un artista apuesto por el que muchas se derriten. Pero al parecer solo tiene ojos para Asuna. Asuna por otro lado, no sabe a quien elegir: A su espadachin, o a su artista. Solo uno de ellos saldrá herido
Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Yuuki, la talentosa espadachina mejor conocida como Zekken, en ese tiempo Asuna ha tratado se superar la muerte de su preciada amiga con ayuda de Kirito y con sus amigos, cosa que ha funcionado pues al parecer ya dejo de llorar por Yuuki y ahora la recuerda siempre con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo ahora Asuna con 19 años de edad, ha ingresado a la Universidad por insistencia de su madre, por lo que su relación con su amado Kazuto Kirigaya ha ido decayendo un poco para suerte de su madre y para el pesar de Asuna.

La rutina de Asuna comenzó como siempre, levantarse temprano, preparar su maletin escolar, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar algo e irse en dirección contraria de la estación del tren. Hace un año desde su ingreso a la universidad que ya no iba a la estación donde solía encontrarse con su novio.

Asuna suspiró con pesadez cuando llegó a la parada de autobus, viendo con tristeza la dirección donde quedaba la estación.

Por otro lado Kazuto Kirigaya de 18 años revisaba su celular dubitativo sobre mandarle un mensaje a su novia o no, mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba bastante pues ya habían pasado días sin ver a su amada Asuna.

Decidido a mandarle el mensaje en un arranque de necesidad le escribio un :" Te extraño, vamos a vernos hoy." en forma de orden casi esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

Su respuesta casi lo hizo gruñir de molestia pues no le gustó para nada la respuesta de su novia.

"Lo siento Kirito-kun, no puedo. Tengo que coordinar una exposición con Watanuki-san y Kotonoha-chan, será para la otra.

Besos

Asuna."

Oh pero eso no se quedaría asi. Pensó Kazuto, era su novia, el era el NOVIO tenía derechos y si quería ir a verla la vería así tenga que enfrentarse a su querida suegrita Kyouko.

Asuna's P.V

Cerré mis ojos con tristeza dejando mi celular a un lado del pupitre silenciosamente, la voz de la profesora de historia se escuchaba distorsionada ya que apenas y le prestaba atención.

Por mi mente pasaba toda mi relación con Kazuto, los buenos y tiernos momentos con él desde lo de SAO, era cierto que antes en la preparatoria eramos la pareja de oro. La que nunca se peleaba y la que siempre estaria cuidando del otro, los inseparables.

Desde lo de Shino comenzamos a distanciarnos, fue quizá su poco correcta presentación hacia mi llamandome delante de ella: amiga de SAO. Claro que tuve una fuerte discusión con él y dejo de importarme un tiempo si me llamaba o no.

Y después de que Yuu-chan falleció, le perdone, ya que el demostró su arrepentimiento estando a mi lado y dándome consuelo por la muerte de mi querida amiga.

Sin embargo...¿Por que me distancie de él si prometí estar siempre a su lado?

Universidad, Estar en las actividades de Sgrima y Música que me metió mi madre a cambió de romper mi compromiso con Yuya y dejarme estar con Kirito -lo cual fue difícil pero por fin lo logré.- y aún asi... Ya no me sentía tan... Cómoda cerca de él.

¿Pero por que?...

―Muy bien alumnos, quiero que conozcan al nuevo alumno.―alce la mirada cuando la profesora de historia habló animadamente, al lado de ella había un chico de rostro inexpresivo y cabello alborotado negro con unos increibles ojos rojos, este me miró a mi alzando una ceja, y yo al sentir su mirada rojiza, sentí como si me hubiesen inyectado agua fría.― Hashiyan Hiraguizawa.

Los alumnos saludaron a Hiraguizawa pero yo fui incapaz de decir algo, la mirada de Hiraguizawa me sonrojaba terriblemente y no tenia idea por que...

―Siéntate al lado de Asuna.―Dijo la profesora señalandome con la barbilla y sobresaltandome, mire con nerviosismo a Hashiyan acercarse y sentarse a mi lado mirandome de reojo.

Trague pesado y mire mis manos, evitando devolverle la mirada. Mi mente gritaba "¡infiel!"

Pero obviamente... No le seria infiel a Kazuto. Aunque Hashiyan estuviera guapo, yo amaba a Kirito-kun...

―Hola, mi nombre es Hashiyan. ― volteó sorprendida al escucharle hablar, a mi. Me topé con sus ojos rojizos y su sonrisa de medio lado.

Se me hizo terriblemente familiar.

―M-mi nombre es A-Asuna Yuuki...―dije con la voz queda y las mejillas ardiendo.

Tierra, tragame.

―Sé quién eres ― rió Hashiyan alegremente ― el problema es que tu ya no me recuerdas.

Le mire confundida y el sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

―En la hora del almuerzo te lo diré, pequeña. ―Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver su atención a la pizarra, yo solo me le quedé mirando confusa.

¿Que habrá querido decir?

―Hola Asuna. ― dijo Kirito al otro lado de la línea, yo sonreí débilmente al escuchar su voz, sonaba enfadado.

―Hola Kirito-kun... Perdona...

―Tranquila, está bien. Entiendo que ahora estes más ocupada con lo de tu universidad―dijo el despreocupado, yo torci mis labios agradeciendo por primera vez su desenfado―Es tú segundo año y debes esforzarte pero...

―Hey Asuna―llego Hashiyan pasandome un brazo por encima del hombro, al otro lado venia un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sonriente, Kirito al otro lado de la línea se quedo en un silencio tenso.

―Asuna quien está contigo.―Exigió saber Kirito al otro lado de la línea poniendome tensa al ver la situación en la que me encontraba, parecía que acabara de montarle los cuernos a mi novio.

― Ven, te quiero mostrar algo y quien sea quien estes al lado de la otra línea te la voy a robar un momentito, sayonara. ―Y sin MI permiso colgó mi celular y ya no se escuchó el grito de Kirito llamandome.

Miré a Hashiyan enfadada, mientras que el chico a su lado me miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

―¿Enserio es ella Hashiyan?―pregunto el chico con voz tímida, Hashiyan asintió y abrazandome por los hombros me llevo con él y su amigo siguiendonos.

―¿De que hablan?―Pregunté confundida, Hashiyan y el chico castaño me miraron y entraron al salón de música.

―Yo soy Amatsuki, Asuna... ―dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa amigable, le mire sin entender.

―¿Cómo es que me conocen?

―Hubo un campamento hace 13 años atrás...―dijo Hashiyan agarrando una guitarra y tocando unos acordes de una canción que se puso de moda: Abstrack Nonsense ― Dicho campamento lo organizó Yamaha Corporation para encontrar talentos.

―A ese campamento una chica entró gracias a que su padre convenció a su madre de enviarla y así su hija aprendería de buena música.―continuó Amatsuki mientras yo los miraba escuchandolos, atenta.

―La chica era muy tímida, y por ello no pudo hacer amigos. Todos la pasaban de largo...―dijo Hashiyan con voz indiferente aunque sonriendome― A ese campamento entraron dos hermanos llamados Amatsuki y Hashiyan, ambos hermanos eran unos rebeldes, pero al conocer a la pequeña niña sufriendo los abusos de un trío de presumidas... No dudamos en saltar a defenderle, desde entonces nos hicimos los tres amigos, inseparables y con el sueño de armar nuestra banda musical.

―Fuimos ganadores del concierto, los tres con la canción de Fuck you, PTA [*] y A Solution for Jealousy, sin embargo la madre de la niña no permitió que Yamaha Corporation la convirtiera en una Utaite... ―Continuó Amatsuki con voz triste mirandome a los ojos.

― Y desde entonces, fuimos utaite y grabamos bastantes canciones y videos, sin embargo...―Hashiyan y Amatsuki se acercaron a mi, con sonrisas en sus rostros, llenas de dulzura. Yo les miraba con lágrimas de emoción en mis ojos al recordarles―: Nosotros nunca te olvidamos a ti.

Y ambos me abrazaron, sin embargo la puerta nos sobresalto y después estaba aplastada en unos fuertes brazos, que rodeaban mi cintura con delicadeza pero a la vez con posesión.

―¿Qué significa esto Asuna?― Masculló con irá la voz de mi novio, mirandome con seriedad y con la promesa de que habría problemas.

Y los otros dos miraban inexpresivos a Kirito, después me miraron a mi.

―¿Tu novio Asuna?― pregunto Amatsuki con tranquilidad, yo asenti sonriendole apenada.

―Vaya que es una sorpresa.―musito Hashiyan y pude ver como apretaba sus puños con fuerza mirando con enfado a Kirito, ¿pero por que?

―No me has respondido, Asuna.― Gruño Kirito sosteniendome aun con mas fuerza y mirando con advertencia a Hashiyan.

Ah, que bien se siente estar en una situación asi. Tu te reencuentras con dos amigos de tu infancia que olvidaste como una vil tonta, y tu novio tiene un ataque de celos posesivos que nunca antes había tenido conmigo.

Todo normal aquí.

Fin capítulo uno.

[*] En Inglés sus siglas son Parents and Teachers Association, ósea Padres y profesores, escuchen la canción, te da mucha adrenalina y te pone happy al escucharla(?

Espero y les haya gustado nenas, la verdad aqui Kirito sufrirá bastante al igual que Asuna y Hashiyan. Habrán partes que las hará llorar y querer lanzar todo, azotar todo y mandar todo al carajo pero SIN moar spoilers.

Ustedes irán viendo quien es el ideal para Asuna, si aman a Hashiyan o su amor es fiel a Kirito y votarán ya en los penúltimos capítulos, pero les advierto, habrá partes que lo odiaran, y quizá Asuna también se pase un poquito (mucho!) de la raya.

Por otro lado Amatsuki ni se mete, a él lo dejaré de mejor amigo, compadre y confidente de Asuna y un gran apoyo para ella, estoy segura que lo amaran.

Y si Hashiyan y Amatsuki no son míos,pertenecen a Nico Nico Douga y Yamaha Corporation (lo leí por ahi) aparte son reales, osea que si secuestro a uno, si pueden ser mios :0

¡Voy por el cloroformo, las cuerdas y las droguitas duras y poderosas!

Volviendo a lo del fic: Este, el de Shõrai No Tenshi y los drabbles de You and Me tardarán un poco en actualizarse ;-;

Ire escribiendo los capitulos, si. Los acumulare, pero denme ideas ya sea locas o serias B| todas las tomaré en cuenta y las adaptare a cualquier de los fics KiriAsu.

Poco a poco me recupero pero recaigo a veces, escribir esto es mi única salida y el saber que ustedes lo leen me pone feliz... Pero si me desaparezco es por que me mudé y no tendre internet por que tengo un tacaño en casa que se niega a contratar internet solo por que le queme sus discos ¬¬ y si actualizo es por que mi hermanito se apiado de mi y me conecto el internet de su celular.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y lamento si está corto y aburrido pero sigo algo depre nwn

Hasta la próxima y vayan votando :3


End file.
